This invention relates generally to a system for automatically loading and unloading articles which are joined together by a flexible member and particularly to such a system for loading and unloading television kinescopes and chassis coupled by cabling.
Automation of the manufacture and assembly of television receivers is very common and is increasing at a rapid rate. At the same time, the use of solid state circuitry has reduced the size of the electronic components to such a small size that the picture tube is the largest component of the television receiver. Typically, in the assembly process the kinescope and the chassis are attached by cabling prior to being placed into the cabinet in which they are ultimately mounted. The cable connected chassis and kinescopes are tested prior to being placed into cabinets in order to ensure the operability of all components and avoid the expense of assembling inoperative components. Accordingly, typically the kinescopes and chassis move along an assembly line where they are tested, for example, and must be transferred to a line where they are placed and permanently mounted into the cabinets. Because the kinescopes and chassis are coupled by cabling they must be separately engaged and released but simultaneously moved. This presents a unique problem for automatically unloading the articles from one conveyor and loading them onto another. There are many sizes of tubes and chassis and an ideal transfer device should be able to handle all sizes without the need for tooling changes. The present invention solves these problems.